Crossover Insanity
by CaligoArye
Summary: What happens when the most powerful being of various universes are brought together? Not even the author knows! Due to the caustic attitudes of some characters, there is mild cursing...enjoy!


What happens when the most powerful warriors of the Multiverse are gathered together in a battle that decides the fate of existence? This is...  
  
  
I own no one. Except maybe a villian. I haven't decided what to do yet, I just wanted to get all these people in the same room...lol  
  
  
From Marvel Universe  
  
Rachel Summers aka Phoenix  
Nathaniel DaySpring aka Cable  
  
From the DC Universe  
  
Green Lantern  
Wonder Woman  
  
From Image Universe  
  
Rainmaker  
Burnout  
  
From Sailor Moon  
  
Sailor Moon  
Sailor Saturn  
  
From Tenchi Muyo  
  
Tenchi  
Washu  
  
Dragonball Z  
Goku  
Vegeta  
  
  
  
  
The story begins when all the heroes are teleported to OtherWorld, the Nexus of the Multiverse.  
  
Burnout: What the...? Where the hell are we?  
  
Rainmaker: I don't know, Bobby, but looks like we're not alone.  
  
Moon: Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! That hurt! WAAAAAAAAAAAAH! (AN: Don't worry Sailor moon will not be a whiner throughout the whole series. I'm just establishing her character)  
  
Saturn: Hold still, Princess. I'll heal you! (touched moon's shoulder and the two glow)  
  
Moon: (bear hugs Saturn) Thank you, Hotaru!  
  
Saturn: (suffocating) Usagi...can't...breathe!  
  
Moon: Oops! (looks around and sees Tenchi, Burnout and the Green Lantern. Hearts appear in eyes) Kawaii! (gets a vision of the boys serving her grapes and fanning her)  
  
Dream Moon: Could you be a dear and peel the grapes for me? More Wine! Could you fluff this pillow!  
  
Moon: (return to reality, hearts still in eyes) Hmmmm!  
  
Saturn: (sweatdrops)  
  
Cable: What the flonq?  
  
Rachel: You watch your language, baby brother!  
  
Cable: Rachel, I'm nearly 30 years older than you (AN: I'm assuming the Cable is 50 while Rachel is 23)!  
  
Rachel: That's because my alternate future self brought you into the future and then sent you back after you've been trained.  
  
Cable: but that timeline is changed and you never became Askani!  
  
Rachel: I still had to change your skinky diapers!  
  
Cable: Once!  
  
(by now everyone is staring at the time-defying siblings) (AN: Since we have a blending of anime it will get a bit silly at times)  
  
Washu: Excuse me, but it sounds like you two are familiar with temporal displacement.  
  
Rachel: (blinks at Washu. Then reads her mind) uh, I'd rather not be a guinea pig. Here take my brother! He's used to be being experimented on!  
  
Cable: Rachel!  
  
Washu: (clomping onto Cable's arm) I see you're also cybernetic...  
  
Cable: Actually, it's a techno-organic virus I was infected with when I was a baby.  
  
Washu: (eyes pop out) And it hasn't comsumed your body? How?  
  
Cable: My telekinesis keeps it in check.  
  
Washu: Telekinesis?  
  
Moon: Huh? Telekey?  
Washu: (goes into professor Washu mode, and everyone elsefinds themselves at desks, except for Cable and Phoenix, who look confused) Telekinesis (points to the word written on her screen) is a form of higher mind-power. It is the movement of objects through the power of the mind. Derived from the greek words tele, which means far off, and kinein, which means to move, it literally means "to move from far off." Cable please demonstrate...  
  
Wonder Woman: (raising his hand from the desk) Um, professor, I don't mean to interrupt, but what exactly is going on here? Who are all of you?  
  
Tenchi: Yeah, Washu, maybe we should introduce ourselves?  
  
Washu: Certainly. I am Washu, genius extraordinaire, last of the Bryllian race and mentor and friend to the Jurai empire!  
  
Tenchi: I am Tenchi Masaki, Crown Prince of the Jurai Empire, and natural-resident of planet Earth.  
  
Burnout: Um, I'm Bobby Lane, aka Burnout. I'm from Earth.  
  
Rainmaker: I'm Sara Rainmaker, I'm with stupid. (Bobby frowns at her, while the others laugh)  
  
Wonder Woman: I am Diana of Themyscria, Princess of the Amazons also known as Wonder Woman, a member of the Justice League of America.  
  
Green Lantern: I'm Kyle Rayner, freelance artist and reluctant superhero. I have this cool green ring that projects solid light objects of anything I can imagine.   
  
Goku: Hi everyone, I'm Goku. I'm a Saiya-jin! I grew up on Earth! I'm hungry!  
  
Vegeta: Kakarrot, you are a simple-minded fool! We are the last full blooded Saiya-jin and the most powerful of our race. I am Vegeta, Prince of the destroyed world, Vegeta, and one of the Legendary Super Saiyans.  
  
Moon: You were named after your planet?  
  
Vegeta: All of the Kings and Princes of Vegeta bear that name!  
  
Moon: Oh! That's like my kingdom!  
  
Goku: And what kingdom is that?  
  
Moon: Oh! I'm Usagi Tsukino, the reincarnated Princess Serenity of the Silver Moon Kingdom, Heir to the Silver Imperium, bearer of the Silver Crystal and Future Queen of Crystal Tokyo. I am also fighter of Love and Justice, Sailor Moon.  
  
Saturn: And I'm one of her warriors, the Senshi of Silence and Heir to the Saturian Alliance, a duchy of the Silver Imperium, Princess Pavrati Lady Rhea. I was also reborn and in this life I am Hotaru Tomoe, also known as Sailor Saturn, the Sovereign of Silence.  
  
Phoenix: I am Rachel Summer, native of an alternate future timeline that was a mess to say the least. I traveled back in time to save it and ended up diverging the lines. I am the avatar to the power of the Phoenix Force, a super powerful cosmic being that represented life and it's cycle. Just call me Ray. This is my baby brother, Nathan.  
  
(everyone looks between the two in confusion)  
  
Cable: (sighs) It's technically true, since I was born a few years after she entered my original time-line. However, we were really born in the same year so we're really sort of twins, or counterparts. I know sounds weird. When I was a baby I got very sick and was taken to the future by a religious order, ironically founded by an alternate future version of Rachel. I was later sent back to my original timeline to stop my arch enemy. My birth name is Nathan Christopher Summers, the name I grew up with is Nathaniel Dayspring, I was given the code-name Cable, also known as Askani's son or the Chosen One.   
  
Washu: So you time travel often?  
  
Cable: Yeah, through mechanical means. Rachel has temporal displacement abilities. She can only control a short range, like 5 seconds. More than that she gets lost.  
  
Washu: So, Nathan, are you married?  
  
Cable: Widowed, actually...  
  
Washu: How sad! Tell me all about it! (glomps onto his arm)  
  
Tenchi: (sweatdrops) does anyone have any clue where we are?  
  
Phoenix: (concentrates) No, there's nothing familiar about this place.....  
  
  
  
AN: I kind of have a bit of writer's block...but I decided to post this now, just to see what you think. Is it funny? Should I continue? Let me know!!!  
  
  
  
  



End file.
